James Rennie Jr. (TV Series)
"No one's going anywhere until we talk to Christine." —Junior while preventing Joe and Norrie to run away James Rennie Jr., better known as Junior is a main character in ' Under the Garage. He is the son of Big Jim. Junior is mentally disturbed, and is volatile and dangerous. He had an obsession with Angie McAlister and locked her in his father's underground fallout shelter after he saw her talking and smoking with Barbie. Junior is later appointed as a Sheriff's Deputy after assisting in keeping the peace during a Meningitis outbreak. and Meghan Ferguson in Season 3 James is played by Alexander Koch, and debuts in the Pilot. Before The Garage Born in Chester's Mill, James is the son of James "Big Jim" Rennie, a prominent local politician and car dealer. Junior has spent his life growing up in the shadow of his father. Who appeared to be demanding and disapproving of his son, for example making him part of the school football team which James states he never asked for. Their issues seem rooted in the apparent death of Junior's mother Pauline Rennie (nine years before the garage ). Big Jim told his son that Pauline die from a car accident, keeping the police report stating it was a suicide a secret for his benefit. In the episode "Redux", it may be hinted that Big Jim also physically abused Junior on a regular basis. James is a smart, but deeply disturbed college freshman who has been desperately in love with local girl Angie McAlister, a waitress desperate to get out of Chester's Mill. James knew her since the third grade, he finally got a shot with her during his college summer break, just prior to the garage coming down. Appearances Season 1 appearances "Pilot" "The Fire" "Manhunt" "Outbreak" "Blue on Blue" "The Endless Thirst" "Imperfect Circles" "Thicker Than Water" "The Fourth Hand" "Let the Games Begin" "Speak of the Devil" "Exigent Circumstances" "Curtains" Season 2 appearances "Heads Will Roll" "Infestation" "Force Majeure" "Revelation" "Reconciliation" "In the Dark" "Going Home" "Awakening" "The Red Door" "The Fall" "Black Ice" "Turn" "Go Now" Season 3 appearances "Move On" "But I'm Not" "Redux" "The Kinship" "Alaska" "Caged" "Ejecta" "Breaking Point" "Plan B" "Legacy" "Love is a Battlefield" "Incandescence" "The Enemy Within" Killed Victims ◾Clint Dundee (shot in order to avenge Angie McAlister) ◾Ollie Dinsmore (fatally shot in the chest) ◾Beau Griffith (neck snapped) ◾An unnamed Aktaion agents Trivia ◾Junior only believed he killed Angie in the series. In the Novel, he is actually the one who kills Angie. ◾He is one of the new four hands along with Joe McAlister, Angie McAlister, and Norrie Calvert-Hill. ◾In the novel, Junior suffered from a brain tumor. In the TV series, this was not discussed. About The Charatcher First seen "Pilot" Series lifespan "Pilot" to Present Appeared in 39 episodes, (see below) Portrayed by Alexander Koch Gender Male Hair Black Age 21 Occupation Deputy for Chester's Mill Sheriff's Department. Family Big Jim - Father Pauline Rennie - Mother † Sam Verdreaux - Uncle Angie McAlister - Ex-Girlfriend † Melanie Cross - Ex-Girlfriend Meghan Ferguson Aunt Killed Victims 4 killed Status Alive